


Stickshifts and Safeteybelts

by tabris



Series: 2009 Birthday Smutfest [10]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, implied ot5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leave it to Jaejoong to make Changmin's life difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stickshifts and Safeteybelts

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from [kurogoma](http://kurogoma.livejournal.com/); jaemin, stickshift

"I hate you."

Jaejoong smiles slowly and leans over the center console to nibble at Changmin's ear. Changmin grinds the gear trying to put the car into second.

"No you don't." The slur in Jaejoong's voice says he's had at least five drinks and Changmin's just glad he called _someone_ this time, even if that someone happened to be him. "You love me."

"Not right now I don't," Changmin growls. There's a reason his own car is an automatic. Manual transmissions are not logical in cities with as much traffic as Seoul. Leave it to Jaejoong to make his life difficult. "I can't believe you woke me up at three in the morning just to come drive your drunk ass home."

"But you like my ass."

Snorting, Changmin turns onto a side road. "I like Junsu's ass. He _has_ one. Whereas you and Yoochun are distinctly lacking in the ass department."

"It's true," Jaejoong sniffles, "but you love it anyways. Let me make it up to you."

"Wha— GAH! Jaejoong!"

"I'm making it up to you!"

"Fuck, I can barely drive your car as it— Ah, is. Your hand down my pants isn't helping!"

Unfortunately for Changmin, his dick has a mind of its own, especially when Jaejoong's fingers are involved. Even drunk, Jaejoong has him hard in less than two minutes and Changmin's looking for a parking garage, something, somewhere to stop the car because he knows how Jaejoong gets when he's like this.

It's either park or try to drive while Jaejoong does something insane like blowing him in a moving vehicle; knowing their luck it'd end up on the internet before they got home.

"Haven't gotten you to myself in a while anyways," he pouts as Changmin pulls into a dimly lit parking structure, for once glad Jaejoong prefers going to clubs in the part of town no one knows him in.

As soon as he turns the ignition off, Jaejoong's reaching down between his knees to slide the seat back, then he flips the lever to lay it down as he pulls Changmin towards him. Changmin promptly gets tangled in his seatbelt, getting it untangled only after Jaejoong's laughed himself into smacking his head on the window.

It's a tight fit and Changmin's going to have bruises in strange places from his trip over the shifter, but then he's on top of Jaejoong who's totally making up for it with clever fingers and sharp teeth on Changmin's neck.

"Your next car needs a back seat."

His complaints are cut short when Jaejoong grips his cock tightly and twists his thumb across the head in a way that makes him smack his head on the softtop. The thought of just putting the top _down_ is tempting but that'd practically be asking to be arrested.

Changmin absently wonders if Jaejoong owns a pair of handcuffs.

Rising up on a knee, he manages to get Jaejoong's jeans open and shoves them down past his thighs. There's no way his legs can fold up in the footwell so Changmin makes do with spitting into his palm and stroking Jaejoong fast and rough, panting against his neck while Jaejoong bucks up into his hand.

"Might be. Right. Ngh. Dammit, wanna fuck you."

Changmin's knuckles bump against Jaejoong's as he jerks him off faster, sucking on Jaejoong's pulse. Jaejoong grasps his shoulder with his free hand, letting out a low whine at the change in pace, hips starting to stutter like they do when he's almost there.

"Ask me nicely and I might let you," Changmin purrs, squeezing the head of his cock and the heel of his hand over the wet stickiness there, moaning a loud "goddamn Jaejoong" right in his ear when come spurts against his palm. After that it's so easy to cover Jaejoong's fist with his own and it's not long before he's twice as sticky and infinitely more satisfied.

Slumping against the window, Changmin wipes his hand on Jaejoong's shirt just to hear his squawk of annoyance. When Jaejoong goes to slap him in retaliation, he catches his hand and curls his tongue around the first two fingers to make up for it.

He can be nice sometimes.

It's a couple of minutes before Jaejoong's willing to let go and at least three more bruises get added to the collection as Changmin makes his way back into the driver's seat. He rezips his jeans and starts the car, but there's one thing he still wants to know.

"So... Got any handcuffs?"

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/20547.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/15249.html)  
> 


End file.
